The Twilight Kingdom
by Darkgothicangel13
Summary: Twilight meets Kingdom Hearts. What's not to love about. So please read it or else.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

The Radiant Garden

"Stupid Gummi Ship," I yelled kicking it. "Fine if you want to be dumb and not run I'll wander off in this unknown town and get myself killed," I said calmly even though my voice held a sarcastic tone. After hiding my ship in some bushes I headed to find out where I was, and someone who could repair my ship.

Walking along I soon came across a sign that read:

**Welcome to The Radiant Garden!**

**All trespassers will be punished by The Great Ninja Yuffie.**

_Great__ Ninja Yuffie?_ _ What's she going to do if I walk towards this crowd? _I was just about to walk towards the crowd a puff of smoke appeared before me. Not feeling like fighting I let the person kick me in the back of the legs which caused me to fall.

The smoke cleared and I saw who my attacker was. She had black hair that just barley touched her shoulders and dark purple eyes. She wore a navy blue tank top and a a sleeveless dark gray vest that stopped to reveal her midriff. Her navy blue khaki shorts folded over her belted hip pack that rested over her right hip. Her shoes were laced knee high boots with navy blue socks. She spoke in a trumpeting voice "Ok, you dirty nasty heartless prepare to die," she pulled out a shuriken lifted passed her ear and asked "Any last words?"

I got up, brushed myself off, and said "Look here I'm not a heartless and all . . ."

"Enough out of you evil heartless. Now you will die," Bringing her shuriken forward I grabbed a hold of one of the double edged points. I felt the sharp edged cuts both my hands, but I could have cared less.

We locked gazes until I said "Lets try this again. First off I'm not a heartless. Second the only reason I'm here is because my Gummi ship crashed landed here. Finally if I was heartless why would I need a Gummi ship?"

She looked at me an apologized "I'm sorry for the misunderstanding," she yanked her weapon out of hands causing an even bigger gash on my hands. "Sorry again. I'm Yuffie," she said holding her hand for me to shake it.

Wiping my left hand on my pants so I wouldn't blood on Yuffie's hands. I then shook hands with her and said "I'm Dawn."

"Come I'll take you to Aerith she can fix wounds in a heart beat!"

"Ok," said nervously.

"Then I'll go find Cid and he can fix your ship!"

She grabbed my hand again and she led me through the busy crowd. We then ducked in an alley to come to a stop and a door. Yuffie knocked until someone answered it. A tall women opened the door she had long brown hair that was braided in a pink bow. Her calm green eyes seemed bore in me and I felt safe her. She wore a sleeveless pink and red shirt and a pink and white shirk and a pair of combat boots. She spoke in soft kind voice and asked "Yuffie, what did you do to this poor girl?"

"I tried to kill her," Yuffie answered innocently.

"Please do come in um . . ."

"Dawn," I said.

"Well I best be off to find Cid," Yuffie said excitedly and in a puff of smoke she was gone.

I followed here in though the small living room and into the kitchen. She led me over to the dinning room table where we both sat down. I put my hands on the table so Aerith could take a look at them. "These are quite deep," Aerith said running a finger over one of the gashes. I winced like a wimp when she put some kind of chemical on them both. "All done. Now we wait."

"For what?"

"For the healing herbs to take affect, but your going to have to wear gloves. That stuff does stain furniture," she stated tossing me a pair of gloves.

"Fingerless black gloves. I like."

"You can keep them I have tons more," she said with a smile.

"Thanks," I said pulling them over my hands.

"Stay here while I go to my garden pick some more healing herbs.

Aerith walked out the backdoor which left me alone in an unfaltering house. I yawned and thought _I bet Aerith wouldn't mind if I crashed on her couch for a couple of hours._ I walked back in the living, laid down, and in a minute I was out.


	2. Confessions

Chapter II

Confessions

A couple hours later I woke up to the sound of knocking. In a daze I got up from the weirdest dream. I answered and said "Dude Chris I had one crazy dream. I was flying this Gummi ship and it crashed landed in the town called Radiant Garden where I got attacked by this chick named Yuffie . . ."

My sentence was cut short when something smacked me on head. I opened my eyes and saw that I wasn't dreaming and I wasn't talking to my old friend Chris. I stood there staring down at a short girl with dark black spiky hair. She looked up at me with an evil smile on her face. Her golden eyes had a hint of a mischievous gleam. "I'm Alice," she said with a bell like chime to her voice.

"The names Dawn," I said as a shiver ran down my spine.

She walked in and asked "Where's Aerith?"

"I have no clue," I answered her rubbing the back of my head.

"Okay I'll wait for her," she said sitting on the couch. Standing I noticed her motion me over to come join her, so I did. Sitting in silence I took a glimpse at her black mini skirt and black tank top. "So how do you know Aerith," she asked seductively.

"Yuffie brought me to her after she attacked me with her shuriken," I admitted.

"Speaking of Yuffie I always thought she smelled the nicest . . . until I met you," she said with an even more seductive tone. I blushed at both her complement and how seductive she was being towards me. Before I could say anything else Alice pounced on me causing the couch to fall backwards.

"Damn it Alice get off of her," a mans voice said pulling her off me. "How many times have I told you not to that?"

"Sorry Leon," she said bowing her head in shame.

I got up and said "It's fine I'm just little embarrassed.

"Dawn's going to have enough problems if Cid gets hold of her."

"I take it my ship is really bad."

"Bad isn't the word. It's down right awful according Cid. The whole ship needs to be upgraded so your stuck here for the night."

"Yes," Alice said excitedly and hugged me.

"And I thought Yuffie was bad," Leon shaking his head. "I have go on patrol so Alice be good."

"I will sir," she said innocently.

After he left "I asked what's wrong with him?"

Alice laughed and answered "That's Leon. He's what Yuffie and I call Mr. Negative because of his icy pale blue eyes and his shoulder length dark brown hair. Then there that scar on his forehead that makes him look tough along short black jacket, black jeans, and black boots. One thing to remember about him though is not to get on his bad side cause he will whip out his gun-blade on you honey."

The opened again and Aerith walked in with two bags and a small smile on her face. "I see you met Alice."

Alice hugged again and excitedly said "Yeah me and Dawn are going to be great friends!"

The words _crap_ and _run for your life_ echoed in my head. Ignoring my mind I replied in a sarcastic tone "Oh joy, just what I always wanted."

"That's just wonderful," she said handing me a one of the bags.

"What this?"

"I figured since you blood stains on your pants you would want something new."

I was shock that I couldn't even find the words to say how I felt about how these people treated. At most time was pushed to the side and forced to run away with the fear that I would kill someone, and be pushed farther into the darkness. I managed a soft thank you before I said "I need some air before this happy atmosphere gets to me," I said walking out.

"Be back for dinner I'm cooking stir-fray," Aerith said kindly. "I'll take this also," she added grabbing the bag out of my hand. "We wouldn't want you to get these dirty."

Walking back down the alley that Yuffie dragged me down earlier I noticed that there was no one in the square any more. The silence made me feel more relaxed and paranoid. I walked behind a building and jumped on the roof. The view was breathtaking as sun began to set. I looked to my right to see a towering building that looked to resemble a castle.

"In case your wondering that Villain Vale," someone said behind me. I turned around to see Alice holding what looked to an ice cream bar. "Here Aerith said to bring you one and to tell that she wants you back before nightfall," she added handing me the ice cream.

"Thanks, but you guys need to stop being nice to me," I said taking the bar.

"Why," she asked confused.

"Because I have no way to pay you guys back for your kindness. Plus I don't want to hurt any of you," I answered her with a hint of sorrow.

She put a hand on my shoulder and said "You don't have to repay us just take it as an act of friendship. Now smile or I will hug you again," she threatened

"Smiling isn't my thing. I'm more of frowning kind of person," I said jumping off the roof.

"Get back!"

"Make me," I said taking a lick of my ice cream. "Hey, Alice what kind of ice cream is this?"

"You like," she asked jumping down from the roof also. "It's called sea salt ice cream. I think it taste like crap."

"I have to agree it does taste weird, but weird is good sometimes."

She laughed until we heard someone scream "Help the heartless are after me." A man came running out of a house followed by a shadow that moved like a bug. He tripped over his feet and fell face down on the ground. Running over I draw the one thing that could save him . . . my keyblade. Swinging at the heartless it instantly vanished in thin air.

"Oh man freakin god you have a keyblade," the man said getting up and backing away. "We're all doomed. I have to warn Leon," he added before running away.

I looked to see Alice still standing there in a daze. "I'm sorry about not telling you sooner," I said wanting to leave dragging my Keyblade behind like a dog would drag its tail.

"Whats there to be sorry about? That was awesome," she said with a smile.

"It may have been awesome, but I would like to know why you have a Keyblade in the first place," an icy cold voice said.

"Hi Leon," I said starring into his hollowed cold eyes. "Five years ago my world was taken by heartless, and it was never restored. I ended in some random place where I find Gummi blocks to make that crappy ship. Then about three years out of nowhere heartless appeared and that's when I found out that I could wield the Keyblade. Once I built a half way decent ship I set off to talk to the king. On my way there crashed landed in a place call Destiny Islands. That's where I met Kairi and whom I lost to a heartless ship. Before that though she told that her friends Sora and Riku had been gone on some secret mission for the king. The both of us left since we were going to the same place. We were just about there when a pirate ship hit my ship causing break in half. Kairi was then kidnapped and my ship wreaked here," I finished waiting for him to say something.

"That's some story. I'll make you a deal: I'll keep your secret if you do me a favor."

"Name it," I said desperate.

He bent down and whispered "Alice is in the same boat as you with whole missing friends thing. She got stuck here trying to find a Bella and Edward. In other words take her with you and nobody will even know about your Keyblade."

"Deal," I shaking his hand.

The next day I walked out of the bathroom wearing the new clothes Aerith got me. I was decked out in gothicness from the black shoes to a spiked dog collar. _What did I get myself into? I may act like I'm dark and creepy, but really I'm happy person. I just that way because having a Keyblade means I can't have friends._

I then walked out to the town square to see my new shiny Gummi ship. Nobody was out there because Leon said it should be a quite departure so the heartless couldn't follow me. Closing the hatch I turned to see Alice sitting in one of the seats.

She smiled and said "Before we leave I have something to tell you I'm a . . . vampire."

I turned the key to turn on the ship and the two of us left the Radiant Garden on a new adventure. 


End file.
